leijonakuningasfandomcom_fi-20200213-history
Ed
Ed on uroshyeena, joka esiintyy Leijonakuningas-elokuvissa. Hän oli yksi Scarin hyeena-apureista, kuten myös Shenzi ja Banzai. Esiintymiset Elokuvat Leijonakuningas :Ed ja hänen ystävänsä nähdään ensimmäiseksi, kun Simba, Nala ja Zazu saapuvat Elefanttien hautausmaalle. Scarin käskystä he aikovat syödä heidät, mutta Zazu onnistuu hakemaan Mufasan, joka ajaa hyeenat pois. :Ed on myös läsnä, kun Scar suunnittelee vallankaappaustaan. :Myöhemmin hyeenakolmikko ajaa gnulauman kanjoniin, jossa Simba on. Scar onnistuu tappamaan Mufasan ja käskee sitten Simban lähteä kauas pois. Sitten hän käskee hyeenoiden tappamaan pennun. Hyeenat kuitenkin epäonnistuvat ja Simba pääsee pakoon. He eivät kuitenkaan kerro Scarille tästä. :Scarista tulee uusi kuningas ja vuodet kuluvat. Ed tulee Shenzin ja Banzain kanssa valittamaan nälkänsä Scarille. Scaria ei kuitenkaan kiinnosta. :Simba palaa, nyt aikuisena ja taistelee Scarin kanssa. Scar syyttää hyeenoja kaikesta tekemästään. Hyeenat suuttuvat ja tappavat Scarin. Leijonakuningas 2 - Jylhäkallion ylpeys : Hyeenat eivät esiinny elokuvassa, mutta Nuka mainitsee hänen ollessaan hautausmaalla Vitanin kanssa, että ne ovat juosseet pois sieltä. Leijonakuningas 3 - Hakuna Matata : Ed, Shenzi ja Banzai nähdään ensin kurkistelemassa kiven takaa, kun Timon laulaa vahtivuorollaan. He hyökkäävät mangustien kimppuun. Kaikki muut pääsevät pakoon tunneliin, paitsi Max-setä, koska Ed tukkii tunnelin suun häneltä. Max-setä joutuu lopulta melkein hyeenoiden suupalaksi. : Elokuvan lopussa Jylhäkallion taistelussa Timon, Pumba, Timonin äiti ja Max-setä puolustautuvat hyeenoita vastaan ja voittavat Timonin kaivaessa loppuun tunnelin, johon hyeenakolmikko putoaa. TV-sarjat Timon ja Pumba Mikin klubi Kirjallisuus The Lion King: Six New Adventures A Tale of Two Brothers : Kolme hyeenaa nähdään ensin metsästämässä yhdessä, kohteenaan Rafiki. Ahadi kuitenkin tulee paikalle ja käskee hyeenat pois. Vastahakoisesti he lähtevät. : Pilalle menneen metsästyksen jälkeen he piileskelevät kauempana Jylhäkalliosta, ja valittavat Ahadista. : Myöhemmin he tapaavat salaa Takan kanssa, ja tämä varoittaa hyeenoita, että hänen isänsä etsii heitä. Banzai ehdottaa, että he muuttaisivat lumisille vuorille, mutta Shenzi ja Taka vetävät häntä viiksistä, ja Ed nauraa, kun tämä ulvaisee kivusta. He alkavat keskustella Takan ottamisesta jäseneksi ryhmään. Taka väittää, että hyeenat olivat anelleet häntä liittymään heihin, mutta Banzai ja Shenzi ovat eri mieltä. Ed vain nyökkää. Kuitenkin Takan paljastaessa kyntensä hyeenoja mulkoillen, he nopeasti syövät sanansa. : Hetken päästä hyeenat huomauttavat, että Ahadi suosii aina Mufasaa nuoremman poikansa ylitse. He ehdottavat, että Takan pitäisi saada Mufasa vaikeuksiin isänsä kanssa, jotta tämä näyttäisi huonolta perijältä kuningaskunnan edessä. Taka innostuu ideasta ja lähtee toteuttamaan sitä. Ennen lähtöään hän kuitenkin lupaa tuoda hyeenoille myöhemmin ruokaa. Friends in Need : Ed ja hänen ystävänsä nähdään nuorina kiusaamassa Zazua, kunnes Mufasa ajaa heidät pois. The Kingdom Keepers The Hakuna Matata Magazine Series One Good Turn : Ed ja hänen ystävänsä yrittävät syödä Timonin, mutta Simba ajaa heidät pois. Hunt for Help : Scar käskee kolmen hyeenan vartioida Jylhämaan rajoja, ja estää siten Nalaa hakemasta apua. Rafiki haluaa auttaa leijonanaarasta pakenemaan, joten hän käskee paviaaneiden heittää hyeenoiden päälle hedelmiä ja elefantteja ajamaan heidät pois, antaen Nalalle turvallisen reitin ulos kuningaskunnasta. Sarjakuvat A Great Team Good Advice is Hard to Find Greedy is as Greedy Does Monkey Magic Simba's New Brother The Talking Tree This Chore's a Bore Musikaalit Leijonakuningas Videopelit The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure Kingdom Hearts II Ulkonäkö Edin turkki on savunharmaa, ja siinä on tummempia täpliä. Silmänympärykset, harja, käpälät ja korvat ovat mustia. Vatsapuoli on vaaleanharmaa. Edin korvat ovat repaleiset, kuin hän olisi ollut taistelussa. Silmät ovat keltaiset. Hänen pitkä kielensä roikkuu usein ulkona suusta. Luonteenpiirteet Ed ei ikinä puhu mitään, vaan kommunikoi lähinnä nauramalla. Hän tekee aina mitä käsketään, eikä kyseenalaista käskyjä. Hän tykkää ärsyttää ja kiusata muita. Kaikesta huolimatta hänen ystävänsä kohtelevat häntä ryhmän tasavertaisena jäsenenä, ja kysyvät aina hänenkin mielipidettään. Ed on hidasjärkinen, mikä nähdään esimerkiksi silloin, kun hän pureskelee omaa jalkaansa tapeltuaan Banzain kanssa. Hän myös joskus nauraa silloin, kun ei pitäisi, ja nauroi jopa vitsille, jonka Timon ja Pumba keksivät heistä. Elokuvan tekijät ovat sanoneet, että hän saattaisi oikeasti olla älykäs, mutta esittää idioottia. Tästä huolimatta hän on tietoinen siitä, mitä ympärillä tapahtuu, ja olikin ensimmäinen hyeena, joka huomasi Simban, Nalan ja Zazun karkaavan. Hänet näytettiin myös ärisemässä Shenzin ja Banzain kanssa Scarin pettäessä heidät. Kuvia what do we have here.png|Ed, Shenzi ja Banzai ed laughing.png|Ed nauraa prepare.png|Ed, Banzai ja Shenzi valmistautuvat aiheuttamaan gnuiden rynnäkön angry ed.png|Ed ärisee Shenzin ja Banzain kanssa EdinTLK1_12.jpg|Ed Leijonakuningas 3:ssa TaleEd.png|Ed nuorempana. Hyenas_in_comics.png|Ed ja hänen ystävänsä sarjakuvassa Greedy is as Greedy does Ääninäyttelijät *'Leijonakuningas' - (elokuva) - (1994) - Jim Cummings (alkuperäinen) *'Timon ja Pumba' - (TV-sarja) - (1995-1999) - Jim Cummings (alkuperäinen), Jarkko Tamminen (suomenkielinen) *'Leijonakuningas' - (musikaali) - (1997) - Stanley Wayne Mathis (alkuperäinen) *'Leijonakuningas 3 - Hakuna Matata' - (elokuva) - (2004) - Jim Cummings (alkuperäinen), Mario Filio (suomenkielinen) *'Kingdom Hearts II' - (videopeli) - (2005) - Jim Cummings (alkuperäinen) Trivia *Joissain Timonin ja Pumban TV-sarjan jaksoissa Ed on näytetty ilman repaleisia korvia. *Ed puhuu muutamassa Leijonakuninkaaseen perustuvassa tarinassa, esimerkiksi tarinoissa Greedy is as Greedy Does ja Fight for the Throne. *Ed on ainoa hyeena, jolla on sama ääninäyttelijä Timonin ja Pumban TV-sarjassa ja Mikin klubissa kuin alkuperäisessä elokuvassa ja sen jatko-osissa. *Edin loi Thom Enriquez. *Leijonakuninkaan alkuperäisessä versiossa Jylhäkallion taistelussa Banzai lentää Zazun häkkiä päin, vapauttaen tämän. Zazu nokkaisee Banzaita päähän, mutta sitten Ed tulee apuun. Kaksikko melkein tappavat linnun, ennen kuin Timon ja Pumba tulevat ja lennättävät hyeenat palavaan puuhun. Perhe ja suku Ystävät: :Banzai :Shenzi Lainaukset Lähteet ja sitaatit Luokka:Hyeenat Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Urokset Luokka:Eläimet Luokka:Leijonakuningas-hahmot Luokka:Leijonakuningas 3 - Hakuna Matata-hahmot